1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly to, an electronic device with a peripheral device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a flat computer, a mobile phone, or a PDA, often has a touch screen for operating the mobile electronic device. Sometimes, the electronic device needs to be electronically connected to a peripheral device, for example, a keyboard, for operation. The peripheral device is often secured to two sides of the mobile electronic device by slide-rails. However, the slide-rails can only support the peripheral device in an immovable position, and the angle, between the peripheral device and the mobile electronic device, cannot be adjusted.